TwoEdge
TwoEdge was an old user on the LUCL and Lego Galleries (lego.com and Lego City) who was fairly active for a few years. Firmly a writer, he nevertheless made his first creation on the Lego City Gallery on May 25th, 2012 (at the ripe old age of 11), following in the footsteps of an eager younger brother, who had the username of legobrick1105. He :D'd and XD'd his way into everyone's hearts, gradually making his way towards the LUCL (date unknown, thanks to poor records, but sometime between 2012-2013), where he was amazed by a culture over the game that he'd spent a lot of happy hours playing. Best known for his commentary and spirit, he dived right into the CL Canon, and stayed onboard even as the LUCL shut down and everyone relocated to the lego.com Gallery. Unfortunately, he did eventually leave, but not before making a good amount of memories and gradually gaining more confidence in writing. total work in progress Stories He originally wrote a totally unrelated, military-esque story called Gray vs. Black (that he apparently lost interest in, which was fairly common) before he became more interested in the CL canon. Likely joining This is Freedom first, he soon was inspired enough to write his own elaborate story, set in the earlier years of the canon (right in the middle of the - The Day LEGO Universe Stood Still (often abbreviated as TDLUSS), back around the time of the Great Maelstrom War. Ultimately never completed, it still gathered a large cast and proved a fun read. Creations Never particularly good at building (and basically always a nutty writer), he often used LDD for most of his designs, and kept to a small set of minifigures and backgrounds. Even his character's ship, the N.S.S. Edge (later the I.S.S. Edge) was created with a template borrowed from the helpful Brickman6851. Character His canon character/sigfig was the proactive starship pilot most commonly called TwoEdge (and perhaps Edge for short). Though his past is a bit of a mystery, he rose to prominence with his father's ascension to the throne of Ninjago (later to become King himself, though not for too long, it seems), and held positions as a starship commander (in TDLUSS), a Nexus Force-aligned pilot, and an independent pilot. He wasn't super chatty, but always well-armed. LEGO Universe Thanks to decent past records, he can affirmatively state that he was a non-paying LU member by the name of BronzeGeniusLegend (despite being neither bronze, nor a genius, nor a legend). He explored the depths of the free-to-play areas, fought off the Spyder Queen, and constructed a semi-decent farm with elevators and lots of equipment scattered around. His only major companion was his older brother (and they would spend their time in some of those endurance challenges, where they lasted about 10 minutes at most); he didn't meet any of the CL crew until years later. Stories List The Day LEGO Universe Stood Still Part 28, Section 1 of This is Freedom Category:Users __FORCETOC__